1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly and a mobile terminal equipped with the hinge assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The structure of a manual hinge assembly, used in a conventional folder type mobile terminal, may employ a cam and a spring such that the mobile terminal moves to an unfolded configuration if the mobile terminal is at an angle greater than a threshold value and such that the mobile terminal moves to a folded configuration if the mobile terminal is at an angle smaller than the threshold value.
Due to the use of only the cam and spring, this conventional hinge assembly may not move in smooth, soft motions, but may rather cause an impact on the mobile terminal when folding and unfolding.
In addition to the hinge assembly described above, a structure may also be used in which a motor is inserted in the hinge assembly for automatic folding and/or unfolding. This structure, however, may require a degree of electrical energy consumption due to the use of the motor.